Let Them Know
by Maddybabbi
Summary: It's last concert of the tour, and to Demi Lovato finally realisation of everything hits her, and who it there for her? Demi-Joe/Jemi/Smitchie Rated T, Summary is rubbish, trust me the Chapter is better! please give it a go!


**OK, so I was watching a video on Youtube, were Demi was crying because everything hit her during Don't Forget, and I was like Joe hug her, hug her! Obviously he didn't, but i thought, wait a minute I can make him hug her, by writing a one-shot about it :) Hehe, I quite like this, I don't think i'll carry it on, unless i get like LOADS of demands for another hahahaha, I'm not too proud of the end though, let me know what you guys think!**

**Maddie xx

* * *

**

I can't believe it this is the last concert of the tour! Probably the last concert Demi Lovato will support The Jonas Brothers, wow.

I was rushing around hair and make up before the concert, I arrived a little later than usual, I slept in! As I was getting my hair done I looked in the mirror and saw Joe Jonas himself smirking at my rushiness, wait that isn't even a word, anyway Joe Jonas was smirking right at me.

'What do you want?' I asked sighing,

'Umm, not to have my head bitten off by just smirking!' he answered wittingly,

'I'm sorry! I just…I just…I'

'Overslept?' he asked,

'Yeah, that's what I meant!'

'Oh well, you're on in…' he checked his watch '15.75 minutes!'

'Wow, precise much?!' I asked astonished,

'Not really, I just said that to make myself look clever!' he laughed. When I had finished getting my hair done, Joe came over to me and hugged me,

'Go Demi, go get changed right away!' He said like a strict parent, once he had pulled away. I nodded and ran across to wardrobe.

Just before I was about to go on, I got hugged around the waist by strong arms,

'Joe, I'm about to go on stage, not now!' I scalded, his grip only got tighter,

'You know what, I don't care, I haven't seen you all day, well apart from when you almost bit my head off, but that doesn't count! So…' he leaned in and pecked my lips, he was about to pull away when I pulled him in closer,

'I.... thought.... you… were… about… to… go… on… stage… hmmm?' Joe asked in between kisses,

'Yeah… whatever… I… thought… you… were… moaning… about… not… seeing… me? I answered back in between kisses. Joe pulled back,

'Yeah true, arggh if only I could kiss you in front of all the fans! You know we should tell them soon, I mean say we get married, I'm not saying we are getting married, but I'm not saying we aren't either, oh whatever, anyway everyone would be like 'OMG, they have only been going out for like…wait they haven't! They just went straight ahead and got engaged, what weirdo's!'' I laughed at Shane's rambling,

'Okay Shane I get what you mean, next press conference yeah?' I asked. He nodded in reply. I then got called onto the stage. As I walked out onto stage I heard a faint,

'I love you Dem!' I smiled.

As usual half way through my set of songs I sang 'Don't Forget'. As I got to the second verse, everything started to kick in, I had a number 1 selling album, and I had fans that were awesome, and I also was on tour with the Jonas Brothers. I could feel my eyes start to water, NO! I can't cry! Not here on stage! Then it happened, I was bawling my eyes out, not singing anymore just crying. I was about to pull myself together when I felt myself being wrapped in muscular arms. Joe's arms. This shocked me but I hugged him back,

'Why wait till a press conference?' he asked, smirking. I looked up at him and got what he was on about from the look in his eyes. There was concern, happiness, sadness, and love, I think my eyes held vaguely the same concept. He leaned down as I leaned in. The crowd went wild! Our lips touched, and it was like our first kiss all over again, well I suppose it was, in a way, our first kiss in front of our fans. I know Joe would have deepened the kiss but as we were standing on stage, of the last concert of the tour, with my set still going on, we couldn't. We pulled away and grinned at each other,

'I love you Dem' Joe said into the microphone he somehow had in his hand, I beamed,

'I love you too, more than you know' I said into my microphone, we leaned in to kiss again, we kept it short as we were bound to be in enough trouble already. Soon enough it was time to sing 'This is Me' this time. Instead of hugging me at the end of the song, Joe kissed me. I think we kissed so much on that stage, that you would be stupid not to realise how serious Joe and I were about each other, or should I say how serious we are about each other.

*Look down Demi's ring finger, and engagement ring is sitting there*

'Hey Babe, what you thinking about?' Joe asked,

"The night we went official to our fans.' I answered simply,

'Hmm…strangely, same here!' I laughed, Joe rolled on top of me and we started making out. He is definitely the man I want to spend my life with! Oh and I am!

**

* * *

Did you like it? Do you think I could of done anything better? Please tell me!**

**Review!**

**Maddie x**


End file.
